Fascinating Breath
by willandjemlover
Summary: Christopher Robin's Winnie-the-Pooh & pals have mysteriously changed into seventeen year old teenagers. He helps them blend in with teenage lives, trying to figure out how and why they have been turned into human teenagers.


"What's the point? Christopher Robin is sixteen years old! He's going to throw us, I promise you!" Rabbit explained, circling around the room.

The others watched, noiselessly, thinking the complete opposite. Pooh glanced toward Piglet, who shrugged. Tigger sat across the room, crossing his arms in un-normal anger. Eeyore slumped on the bed, grumbling to himself. Kanga held her little son Roo close to her chest, as if she was protecting him from danger.

Rabbit stared at all of their reactions. "What? You don't think this is going to happen? We've been expecting it for years now! He hasn't touched us once in, what….two years?"

Tigger stood up, a grudge flowing through his body. "Listen, Rabbit. We all know things like this are expected from children. But Christopher Robin _loves _us. He _loved_ us more than any kid has loved their toys because we are _alive_."

Rabbit stared into Tigger's face, a twinkle of disappointment in his eyes. To be quite honest, everybody believed Rabbit's words were true, but most of them were in denial of it, especially Tigger.

"I know he loves us," Rabbit continued, not giving it a rest. "But to him now, we are just old toys that will embarrass him in front of his friends or future girlfriends. Hey, maybe we'll be given to one of his girlfriends!"

All the others grumbled in despair.

"It's not like we can run away from this," Rabbit stated.

Everyone nodded. Even Tigger looked away, disgraced by the truth. Rabbit could see the sadness and tears in Tigger's eyes, in everyone's, so he wanted to go a little easy on all of them, but they had to face the truth.

"I don't want this either," Rabbit said. "Here's an idea. Let's escape for a while. We'll leave Christopher Robin a note, saying we'll be gone just for a little bit, and we'll take, like a vacation." Rabbit stuttered, trying to come up with the idea as fast a possible.

Rabbit watched everyone's eyes lit up, pulling their attention back to him. Tigger glanced over at Rabbit, tears spilling down his furry cheeks. Their attention was caught.

"We'll go into the woods and just play, like we use to. It'll be like old times. And when we come back, Christopher Robin will realize how much he will miss us, which will make him keep us forever."

The smiles flashed on everyone's faces, Tigger's smaller, but it helped stop the tears. Rabbit knew their spirits were rising.

"Do we all agree?"

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed.

Within a few minutes, everyone was out in the front yard, heading toward the woods. They marched in, Rabbit leading the way as if it was an army…and as if he knew the way. They wandered and wandered until they couldn't recognize anything anymore, only the things they passed already.

"Rabbit, we're lost. Just admit it," Tigger said.

"No, no we are not," he demanded, more to himself than others.

Pooh stepped forward. "Come on guys, let's just take a rest. We can figure this out in the morning."

As they wandered to find wood for a fire, and a nice place to sleep, dark clouds began to loom over them in the sky. Worry traveled through the camp.

"It looks like a storm," Piglet shuddered.

"Everything will be all right," Rabbit pushed into their heads.

A few moments later, the rain came pouring down. They all ran away, trying to find a place to hide under a tree or whatnot. What frightened them the most was that their stuffing could soak, which would ruin how they look. They were very concerned about their "body".

The rain made the ground slippery and muddy, which was hard of them to run in. None of them wanted to fall into the mood because it could ruin their skin. The fear only exploded into each every one of them.

Pooh was running, holding onto Piglet's hand. Piglet slipped, falling face into the mud. Pooh stopped abruptly, trying to pull up his friend.

"Pooh, I'm okay. Go find shelter," Piglet pressured.

Pooh nodded, running to find a place to hide. As Piglet watched Pooh run off, tears slipped down his saddened face.

All of them thought they were done for since most of them were all falling into the mood. Soon after Piglet, it was Roo along with Kanga, then Eeyore, then Rabbit, and Tigger. Pooh stood standing, but the mud was sloshing underneath his feet. Eventually, his foot caught a little piece of mud that made him slip. He fell on his side and began to cry, thinking he will be lost from his friends forever.

As each of them laid limply in their spots, a darkened figure of a teenager stood up, slowly and covered in mud, in the place of Pooh. Lightning flashed.

_Pooh_

The water began to surge through my skin, making me become damp and unable to move. I won't lie. I was horribly scared. I was becoming heavy, soaked from the water.

As lightning flashed around me, thunder struck and shook the floor underneath me. I heard a scream from Christopher Robin echo through the woods, an old memory of his fear of thunder. Tears poured down my cheeks, wanting to go home.

A wonderful sensation rose within me. I felt the heaviness disappearing, the feeling of new things inside of me. New parts came from me, which confused me, but everything felt oddly normal. I couldn't put a finger on it, but I knew everything was new, but at the same time, it was normal.

Once the feeling disappeared, I pushed myself up from the ground. I was no longer muddy (thank god) and I could hear the others somewhere near me in the forest. I called out to them.

"I'll be back for you guys. I'm going to find Christopher Robin."

They all agreed and I headed out toward the forest. This time around, I wasn't so slow. It was odd, since I was somehow quicker and I found my way back so easily. It didn't click in my mind.

Not to mention, I was breathing. I didn't normally do that, but I was breathing. I could see my breath in the cold morning dawn, the breath looking like wind. It was fascinating, fascinating breath. I didn't know I was able to do that.

I arrived out of the forest soon, standing in front of Christopher Robin's two story house. It was white wash, it was full of old memories. I smiled. I knocked on the door repeatedly, noticing his mom's car was gone, so it was most likely he was home alone. I heard footsteps falling inside the house, so I grinned. He was coming.

The door opened and a brown haired, light blue eyed, sixteen year old boy stood in front of me. I watched this boy grow up ever since I can remember, always being by his side. I noted that I grew incredibly because I was eyelevel with Christopher Robin.

He had a confused look on his face. "Hello?"

"Hi Christopher Robin. It's me, Pooh."

His eyes grew to a size that I didn't expect possible.

"P-p-pooh?" He stuttered, not in fear, but in confusion and surprise.

"Yes. The others are lost in the forest, so I came back for help."

He only continued to stare at me in horror. I tried to understand what could be possibly wrong, straining my brain for the answer. But…then I realized.

In the reflection of Christopher Robin's eyes, a tall blonde teenager stood in front of him.


End file.
